Broken Mirrors
by azab
Summary: Ace moves from his old town to start a new life away from the nightmare that was his old life
1. new Town

Pair: acelu

Summary: Ace moves from his old town to start a new life away from the nightmare that was his old life

Note: I don't owe anything and this story is posted in my livejournel account if anyone want to read it tell me and I will post the rest if no one want to I will delete it

This story is poorly written and I didn't want to post it here but my sister insisted so I did

The streets were empty and smoke rose from garbage bins and dark ally's, breathing deeply Ace thought to himself 'from now on he will have to live in this city, finally free and away from everything, away from him'

walking down the street he noticed beautiful neon lights coming from two blocks away, that was the new world district in the grand line city, his new home city now not that he had one before he didn't belong to anywhere and there was no one that wanted him but in this city no one knew him and he can finally get away from his past and start new

entering his new apartment ace looked around it wasn't big only one room, lounge, kitchen and one bathroom, but it was way bigger then where he did sleep before his box, and for Ace this was heaven

the sun raised up and shone its bright light on the world going straight through Ace's apartment curtain less window, waking up cursing Ace decided that he needs to buy curtains and a bed for his back was killing him from sleeping on the hard cold floor, he slept on worse but after sleeping on a bed for three days he experienced the comfortable sleep and he didn't want to go back sleeping on what he did sleep on before, bones and rocks

getting up he decided to take a shower and then go to look for a the job he came to this city for, 'grand line city where everyone's dream came true' or that was what the police officer told him when he handed him the address for the place that was offering him a job, he said that he knew the manger there and he was a good friend of his, he also gave him the address of the apartment that now belonged to him and also he said that he paid for this month's rent, guess he couldn't stand to look at him any longer and wanted to get rid of him and the guilt by sending him to the furthest city away

But Ace was grateful even if they didn't want him there or when they didn't believe him all those years

the job was an easy one only to left some boxes in the factory and his boss Marco was his name was a good person even with his weird hairstyle -Ace thought it was totally cool- that resembled a pineapple, everything seemed to go fine on his first day until some guy tried to be friendly and grasped his shoulders which lead to the guy getting his nose broken and Ace crawling in the corner sitting and holding his head between his legs, shaking and humming a weird song

When Marco heard what happened he rushed to the scene only to find the new guy-Ace- was far away in the corner shaking and singing?

all in all it was a really creepy scene, Marco remembered what did Rakuyo -his friend- said about him, he said that the boy had a very harsh past and he had a little bit of phobia from people, which didn't seem now like little at all, Marco went on to check Curiel's nose then asked everyone to get away from Ace and went to him slowly if he wasn't doing this favor to Rakuyo he wouldn't have haired the boy, now what should he do?

shaking and frightened Ace tried to calm himself by counting to ten like that Doctor said but it wasn't working, his anxiety raised when he felt someone coming closer, but that person stopped a few feet away from him and tried to talk to him Ace didn't hear what was saying but his voice was smoothing and it somehow calmed Ace down

Few hours later Ace was standing outside a convention store waiting for Marco to return with some green tea when he saw a boy shorter than him, with a freaky dumb look, mouth open wide and untamed hair staring at him

the boy made him nervous he was wearing a high school uniform or what it seemed like one, Ace assumed it was one but he wasn't sure he only saw it once before from the basement windows when a couple of kids were passing, he saw a school once also when he tried to run a way but then he got caught by the police and was brought back there

"are you a movie star?" the kid's voice cut through his thoughts bringing him out of his mind, and when he looked at the kid again he noticed that the kid was now looking at him in wonder, he only shock his head not really knowing what a movie star was

"I could have sworn I saw you in a movie' the kid was now frowning his brows and trying to think, he looked funny which brought a smile on Ace's face as he watched him try to figure something out

when Marco came out he handed Ace his green tea and looked at the kid strangely before mentioning for Ace to come with him, when they reached at the turn to his street he heard the kid's voice behind him loudly

"SEE YOU AGAIN, OH AND MY NAME IS MONKEY D LUFFY!"

Ace thought he saw Marco flinch from the kid's loud voice, and this time Ace laughed


	2. getting used to it

**I own nothing**

**A/N: I posted this chapter for 0blackrose0**

**I am glad someone is reading this story and I promise I will post the rest of the chapters ASAP**

**Also this chapter was betta by Anjelle, so all credit goes for her for producing a good quality chapter **

* * *

Weeks had passed since Ace has joined the family in the factory. He was warming up to everyone and everyone began to like him in return, too, but they all kept a safe distance so as not to share Curiel's nose fate.

_'Only that idiot,'_ thought Marco grimly.

Thatch was the type of guy that loved to create trouble. He was a good guy and he took it upon himself to help Ace, which lead to more than broken noses and dark eyes. Marco could still remember the day when Thatch hugged Ace and received a hit that was so strong it resulted in three broken teeth. But even after all that, Thatch didn't stop his unneeded help.

* * *

Returning to his apartment, Ace was smiling. Something he found easy to do nowadays. His newfound friends were amazing, not that he had ones before to compare them with, but they sure were better than his father.

_'Much better than that demon…'_

Closing the curtains, he went to take a shower. Turning on the warm water, he heard the sound of the doorbell ring. For a moment Ace debated with himself. Should he go and open the door or call Marco? In the end, he decided to open the door, even though he felt scared. Ace didn't want to bother Marco any more than he already was and certainly not at that hour.

Getting out of the shower, he put his dirty clothes back on and went to open the door.

* * *

Luffy knew that it was late at night but he had always been curious about the haunted house at the end of the block. And he knew that if he wanted to convince the ghosts to be his friends, he had to go to the old, haunted house after midnight.

Entering the house, Luffy didn't find any ghost s on the ground floor, so he went upstairs, laughing at the thought that, if Zoro was with him, he would have gotten lost there. Reaching the second floor, nothing could have prepared him for what he had found lying there.


	3. at the hospital

**I own nothing**

**Note: again this chapter for 0blackrose0**

**And after this chapter is the last one ready so you will have to wait for the next chapter, so sorry **

**Also this chapter was betta by Anjelle, so all credit goes for her for producing a good quality chapter**

* * *

Sitting on the hospital's waiting chairs felt awful to Luffy, who was sitting there for almost thirty minutes. To him it felt like he was sitting here for thirty days.

When he first saw the boy lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood, Luffy didn't know what to do. Luffy didn't even remember how he ended up in the hospital or when he called an ambulance; everything was blurry and confusing.

_'What happened to the boy and why was he there in the haunted house at the end of the block? Didn't he live in the center of the city? And I never got his name…'_

The doors of the ER room opened and a doctor walked out. The doctor looked to his right then to his left and finally his eyes settled on Luffy. Luffy flinched when the doctor looked at him and regarded him with a cold look. Luffy was familiar with the doctor and the man didn't like him.

"I suppose you are familiar with the boy, am I right?" asked the Doctor with an icy tune. Klahadore was his name and he always fixed his glasses in a weird way by using the palm of his hand instead of his fingers. Luffy always wondered about the reason.

"Yes. How is he? And how did he get to the haunted house? And do you know his name? And what happened to him? And is he a movie star? And will h—"

"Stop!"

Luffy was cut off by Doc pop-head's angry scream and to the doctor's misery Luffy said in an almost calm voice, "You shouldn't raise your voice in a hospital" The doctor wanted to strangle the boy for the hundredth time.

* * *

Garp was asleep when his phone rang. He decided to ignore it like usual but the ringing didn't stop, so he had to get up and get the phone. Putting the device to his ears, the words he heard from the speaker were enough to wake him up completely.

* * *

Arriving at the hospital and dragging Sabo with him, Garp expected to see his grandson warped with bandages and plasters, but when he saw him completely fine with only blood on his shirt and trousers he didn't panic; he only walked calmly to him and gave him a fist of love that sent him across the room. Then Doctor Kureha showed up and things were not good for neither Garp nor his grandchildren, not even Sabo who was innocent and had nothing to do with the entire racket.

* * *

The first thing Ace noticed when he woke up was that he was in a white room and that his body was sore. Ace wished that he had called Marco before opening the door but he couldn't turn time back nor could he change what happened so he stopped dwelling on it and focused on trying to move up. He needed to get back to his apartment and check if those thieves have left anything behind or if they stole all of his junk. The sound of the door opening brought him back from his dilemma, and at the door there was a weird old man with a scar around his eyes and a doughnut in his hands. Ace thought the old man was scary.


	4. i wonder if

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Note: this is the last chapter in stock now I am sorry but you will have to wait for the update **

**Also this chapter was betta by Anjelle, so all credit goes for her for producing a good quality chapter**

* * *

Ace didn't like the new room he was in, nor did he like the new home. The doctor and the police officer who smoked two cigars insisted that he had to live with someone and the wiered old man immediately agreed to take him in. Ace wasn't ungrateful but the old man, whose name was Garp, was scary.

_'Who names their kid 'Garp'?'_ Ace wondered grimly. The only good thing in the whole matter was meeting Garp's grandson, the kid he met on his first day in this city - or was it the second? - Monkey D. Luffy. He was a good kid and funny too. The other problem was the other grandson, who was currently lying on Aces room's floor, writing something in a big note book.

Ace wasn't comfortable with Sabo's presence and didn't like how the boy had a weird interest in him, nor did he like the way Sabo stuck to him like glue. Ace was hoping Marco or someone else from the family would offer to take him in, but no one did.

_'And no one will.'_

Suddenly Sabo stopped his writing as the door flung open and Luffy came in with lots of sweets in his hands.

"AH! SABO! You here?" asked the boy then laughed at his brother who smiled at him. Ace wondered for a moment how they could laugh so easily and if he would be able to laugh like them so openly one day.

"Ace!" Luffy's smile had broadened as he looked at Ace. Moving towards the bed, Luffy dropped the sweets he was carrying into Ace lap.

"They are presents from Chopper." Ace assumed he was one of Luffy's friends whom he was told about all the time from the young boy.

Since Ace was not allowed to go to work because of his injuries, he spent most of his time reading books given to him by Sabo or chatting with Luffy. Also, he was supposed to meet his physiologist tomorrow and was appointed a weird private doctor who came to check on his injuries each day.

"So what did you and Sabo do today? Did you go on an adventure? Did you play?!" Luffy asked excitedly while sitting on the bed next to Ace.

"No, Ace can't go out of bed, remember?" answered Sabo with a laugh at his cute brother's antics.

"And Luffy step back a little," warned Sabo. Luffy pouted as he backed away from Ace who was getting uncomfortable with how close Luffy was to him. After the incident with the thieves, Ace's fears were back and he didn't like people getting close to him. A knock was heard and the door opened revealing Law, Ace's private doctor. Law smirked and Ace felt a shiver run up his spin.

"Ok Mugiwara-ya, Sabo-ya, get out," ordered Law casually. The two brothers groaned before getting out. Now that they were alone, Ace felt really scared. Closing his eyes, Ace began to count while Law did his daily checkup.

* * *

Getting out of the room, Law sighed for the hundredth time as he saw the eager brothers waiting at the door for him. Luffy ran past him into the room while Sabo asked hundreds of questions that Law didn't want to answer. Law answered the kid's questions while he thought back to his patient.

_'Today Ace didn't resist me much, but still I had to give him a seductive. It was for the best.'_ Law wondered if there would be a day when the boy wouldn't be afraid of him.

"I wonder..." Law said suddenly, making Sabo stop mid-sentence.

"You wonder what?" asked Sabo in a calm, calculating voice. Law hated how that kid (of twenty years) changed his mental state so easily.

"It's nothing; I was just wondering to myself about today's dinner." Sabo didn't believe the doctor but he let it slide for the time. Showing the doctor to the door, Sabo thought about the weird black-haired boy upstairs and wondered if he would open up to him one day.

* * *

**Days later**

Ace entered into a room with Luffy's help and sat on a chair in front of a table. The woman across of him was typing something on her computer, so he waited until she finished to give him her full attention. The woman was very beautiful; she had silver hair, full lips and blue eyes. Her name was Whitney Bay and she seemed like a kind women.

"Hello, Ace. Do you know why you are here?" asked Whitney with kind voice and calculating eyes.

"I came here because I have a problem with people," answered Ace as he looked at the ground. He didn't want to be there.

"What kind of problem?" asked the doctor.

"I am afraid of them," replied Ace.

"Why are you afraid? And how?"

"I don't like it when they come near me. I feel really scared and my heart begins to beat faster and I can't breathe properly." Ace felt tears gather around the corner of his eyes as he spoke. Ace hated talking about that, but he knew that if he wanted to get better he would have to go through that; there wasn't any other way.

"Why are you afraid?" Whitney repeated her question again, "Do you think that they might hurt you?"

"No," Ace replied fast. He knew neither Luffy nor Marco and the rest of the family were going to hurt him and he wished that he can change himself and be normal.

_'For them…'_

"Then why are you afraid?" she asked again.

"I DON'T KNOW!" This time Ace couldn't help the tears that fell from his eyes.

Silence fell in the room and Whitney gave him time to control himself again. When he finished she told him to come next time and they would be doing some kind of assessment. Ace never wanted to go back there again and wondered if he would ever heal.

* * *

Luffy was sad again today. He was really happy when Garp decided to let Ace (he finally found out his name) live with them, but Sabo got to stay with Ace more than he did and he couldn't introduce his friends to Ace.

Sighing, he went to Sabo's room. Opening the door, he noticed Sabo wasn't there and with a smile he went to Ace's room. Sabo had forbidden Luffy to be with Ace in the same room without anyone else because Luffy tended to be touchy a lot.

Opening the door Ace's room, Luffy didn't find Sabo there and Ace was sleeping. Ace looked like he was having a bad dream, so Luffy decided to go in and hold his hand like how Sabo used to do to for when he was small.

After a while Ace began to relax and Luffy felt happy. He wondered if one day he would be able to stay with Ace alone in the same room.


	5. first step to healing

**I own nothing**

**Note: sorry for all readers of this story but next chapter might come really late because I want to start a new story and I have to update the bound so I apologies from now, also I hope you enjoy **

**Also this chapter was betta by Anjelle, so all credit goes for her for producing a good quality chapter**

* * *

Tears were running down his face when Ace woke up. It was dark and he was in his room alone. Getting up, he opened the door but couldn't see much in the dim light of the corridor. Ace knew that it was late and everyone was asleep, so he went down stairs and sat in the kitchen on the cold floor. He stayed like that for hours. Head between his knees Ace cried until the first morning rays entered through the windows, lighting the place.

Sounds began to fill the house, but it was all lost to Ace as he was still stuck in his mind, rewinding back the memories he wanted to forget the most. That man was always there in his mind even though he knew that he was in jail in a different town, behind bars never to reach him again, yet he was still afraid of him. Cursing himself and his weakness, Ace wanted desperately to change, to stop being afraid and just move on.

"Ace?" Luffy's voice cut through the depressing aura around him like a knife, and as Luffy bent down and wiped the remaining tears, Ace noticed that he was really close to him but in that moment it didn't matter because he felt that if the younger boy moved away he was going to fall and break into tiny pieces.

Ace knew he was being selfish when he pulled Luffy toward him in a hug, but in that moment he couldn't bring himself to care, and when Luffy warped his arms around him, Ace noted that somehow he began to breathe easier and the room didn't feel as suffocating as before.

And that was how Sabo came to the kitchen and found both of them hugging on the floor. Sabo smiled and closed the door, giving them their much needed privacy.

* * *

Getting out of the hospital room, Ace thought back to the weird assessment he had to go through. Ace watched some ink drawn on cards and then had to say what he saw or what it looked like to him. He had to answer a weird questionnaire, too.

Seeing Sabo's figure waiting on the chair for him made the freckled teen somehow happy. Ace didn't want to imagine what it would feel like if he was met with no one. The presence of the other calmed him down after the session with the psychologist, Whitney.

"Oh you are finished," was what the other said when he spotted him. Sabo closed the book he was reading and came to him only to stop at a distance and gave him one big smile. Ace felt really bad because he didn't want to treat the other the way he did but he couldn't bring himself to go near anyone. The thieves' attack had brought all that fear back. Ace thought that the world wasn't scary and that no one was going to hurt him since that man was away, but he was wrong. Ace learned that there were people that wanted to hurt him even though they didn't know him.

Walking back with Sabo, Ace thought about Garp's decision and thought that it was right.

_"If you feel scared because you can't protect yourself, then you must become stronger. Your mind might be a problem, but training your body won't be."_ Ace hoped it was true.

Deciding to ask Law once he saw him about whether he could take Garp's training or not, Ace felt that he could become normal again.

* * *

"No," said Law in a stern voice which made Ace cringe a bit. Ace asked Law if he could do Garp's training and he was turned down as soon as he proposed the idea. "Look, you are my patient and it is my job to keep you healthy. Garp's training would only make you the opposite of that." Ace could understand Law's reasoning, but he really wished that the other didn't have to say it in a mean especially when he was examining him. And as if sensing the other's dilemma, the doctor smiled at him, which made Ace wonder why Sabo always said that Law never smiled when he was always smiling reassuringly to him.

After finishing his check up and being wrapped with fresh bandages, Ace watched Law leave the room. He felt a sense of despair watching the retreating back of the doctor and without thinking his mouth uttered words that didn't only surprise the doctor, but himself, as well.

"Please eat dinner with us!" Ace soon felt ashamed about his choice of words. He was inviting someone into other people's house without even asking their permission, but his thoughts were soon cut off as a happy Luffy entered into the room.

"Yeah Traffy, stay for dinner with us!" The boy's laughter was the only thing that kept Ace from crying and soon he heard Law laugh too. Then they were joined by Sabo and Ace found himself being shocked because he himself was laughing, too. Never did Ace imagine that he would join others in laughter after the robbery.

* * *

Dinner that night was something Ace wouldn't forget and he didn't want to, either. Sabo for his part harassed Law half of the time and the rest of his time was spent with Law threatening him. Luffy kept stealing food from others' plates and Garp kept hitting everyone, minus Ace, and Ace was laughing half of the time, and the other time he was trying to save his plate from Luffy.

That night Law slept with them, but he slept in the living room. When Ace had a nightmare he went down and sat next to him. Something about the doctor's sleeping face brought Ace peace and he managed to have a dreamless sleep.


	6. blank and reunion

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**A/N: I noticed that this story is a romance one and I apologize for the lack of that but good news is that next chapter we will get to it, another thing is that I wanted to ask how do you feel about Sabo x Law? I can make a side pair if you want. And to all the bound fans I am sorry but the chapter is still in progress **

**Also this chapter was betta by Anjelle, so all credit goes for her for producing a good quality chapter**

* * *

Taking his medication made Ace feel empty and blank; no matter how hard he tried he always felt that there was some kind of invisible wall between himself and his feelings. The good part was that he didn't get edgy nor did he get scared when someone came next to him. He didn't like it because it made him feel like he was controlled by the medicine and he longed to be free.

There were times when he thought that it would be better if didn't take them, but thinking about the family that let him stay with them made those thoughts disappear as soon as they came. Ace didn't want to cause trouble for the family after everything they offered and the least he could do was to take his medicine.

Getting out of his room, Ace signed as the blank feeling came washing over him, covering his feelings like a thick blanket. Hearing Luffy's voice he put on a smile and descended the stairs.

"Ace! Guess what?" exclaimed the younger male as he jumped up and down in his seat. Luffy was excited about the road trip they were going on today. Ace got the approval of his therapist to go and it was supposed to be the five of them, but Garp had to attend to something and won't be able to make it.

"Yeah, what?" asked Ace.

"Sabo said we can take lots of meat with us and we can eat it on the way! Shishishishi!" Sometimes the freckled boy wondered if the other teen had anything else on his mind besides meat, but soon discarded the thought since the boy wouldn't be himself if he thought about something else.

"Luffy, did you pack?" asked Sabo as he entered the kitchen from behind Ace and again the freckled teen didn't feel anything.

"Why pack? We will return in the evening, right?"

"You don't know what might happen, so it is better to take extra clothes," argued the older.

"But I don't want to! And you sound like Makino."

"Go, now! And I don't sound like Makino."

"No! And yes you do."

"Yes! And no I don't!"

"No! And yes you do!"

Watching them bicker, Ace smiled. He didn't feel a thing but the scene in front of him brought a weird feeling in the back of his mind that resembled happiness and he thought he could live forever like that.

* * *

The road trip was great. They ate lots of meat and saw many new things. They slept at weird hours and Ace sat next to Luffy the whole time and didn't flinch. The trip back was quiet since Luffy and Sabo fell asleep. Law was yawning while driving and Ace sat in the back next to Luffy who was sleeping on his shoulder. When they returned home Ace noticed that he didn't take his medicine at noon and felt happy for the first time in many days since he managed to not feel anxious nor scared of the people he considered family.

* * *

The next week Sabo decided that they should visit Marco and the rest of the workers in the factory. Ace, who took his medicine, wasn't as nervous as he thought he would be, but when he neared the factory he felt a little bit of nervousness creep up and wanted to back out of it. Sabo insisted and Luffy had already gone through the gate so he surrendered to his fate.

Walking inside Ace was surprised to find them all waiting and smiling at him. Next he noted the decorations on the walls and he realized in an instant that they made a surprise party. They didn't have to scream the word surprise since their actions did that for them.

Ace felt tears gather at the corner of his eyes and then they spilled out like torrents that were locked buy a dim. Everyone was alarmed and wanted to approach the crying boy, but were held back by Marco who approached him silently, and when he got closer he was jumped on by Ace who was laughing.

Marco was shocked but soon returned the hug. The rest of the workers wanted a hug, too, but Sabo and Luffy didn't let them since Ace might have gotten uncomfortable. Thatch got one since he didn't stop whining about it, though. The older blond thought that he made the right decision in letting Garp take care of the boy.


	7. the neighbor

**I own nothing**

**A/N: sorry for the short chapter but I wanted to tell you the wonderful readers of this story that I published the side story of Law and Sabo that I promised, go check it out if you are interested in them**

**Another thing I wanted to point out that I forgot to mention anything about Ace's past, do you want me to mention it or should I leave it to your imagination?**

**Lastly I wish to thank you all and I hope you review**

**Also this chapter was betta by Anjelle, so all credit goes for her for producing a good quality chapter**

* * *

Waking up in the morning, Ace heard a loud sound from outside. He opened the curtains and saw it was raining. After brushing his teeth he realized he was alone at home. Panic started to eat at his heart and he hurried and took his medication. The psychiatrist told him to lessen the dose he was taking and doing that caused him some problems the meds used to take care of.

Sitting on the couch, Ace was happy since the effect of the med was starting to take its toll. The bell's sound brought him from the bliss he was in and a new fear ate at his heart. Sabo told him not to open the door to anyone since the residents of the house each had a key and Law was given one. Walking to the door, Ace checked from the hole and found a teen with flaming red hair and black lipstick wearing the same school uniform as Luffy's. The teen was shivering from the rain and apparently he wanted a temporary shelter. Ace debated with himself then gave in to opening the door for the stranger.

* * *

Running in the street to reach the house faster, Luffy nearly tripped on a rock. The sound of thunder and the lightning in the sky might have been too much for Ace to handle. That was what Luffy thought, so he ditched the school and returned home at full speed. Reaching the house, he was surprised to find the door unlocked. Fear began to creep within him and he rushed to the living room only to find Kidd sitting in his living room drinking coffee. For a moment Luffy stood there, dumbfounded, and then noticed that Ace wasn't there and he turned around only to bump into said teen.

"Ace!" yelled the teen as he grabbed the other's arms to hold him and the tray he was holding. "Where were you? And were you scared of the thunder? And why is Kidd here? And what are you holding? Is it food?" All of that was said in one breath and Ace nearly dropped the tray he was holding from the close proximity they were in.

"I was in the kitchen," said Ace, unsure if Luffy asked him where he was.

"Oh," said the younger as he waited for the rest of his answers, but when he saw that Ace was giving him a questioning look he laughed and let go of the other while blushing at how close they were.

"Kidd what are you doing here" Luffy turned to face the red-haired teen who was watching the whole scene with interest.

"I am your neighbor, remember?" he said flatly and Luffy 'humped' in response, waiting for the red haired to continue. "I came to your house since I left my keys with Killer and my dad isn't home yet." At the mention of his father, Luffy's face brightened.

"Is Shanks ok? Will he come to pick you up? I want to introduce him to Ace," blurted Luffy again in one breath and Kidd felt a vein pop in his head.

"Yeah, he is fine, and I don't know if he will come or not since I am waiting for Killer. And why introduce the guy to Dad and not me?" Folding his arms across his chest, he gave Luffy a glare and the other laughed.

"Ok, this is Ace. He is our new family member. And Ace, this is Kidd, our neighbor who ditched school" Aced swept dropped at Luffy's words but was happy to be considered a part of the family.

"You are ditching too," grumbled Kidd then received another laugh from Luffy who then went upstairs to change.

* * *

SABO POV

Returning home from college, I sighed when I found the door unlocked. Hearing the TV's sound from the living room, I figured that Luffy was home and his shoes were the second piece of evidence, but what surprised me were the other shoes and I wondered who they belonged to. Entering the living room, I was surprised to find Ace, Luffy and our neighbor's son, Kidd, playing some game on the PS3.

"Hey, guys." After getting their attention, the two teens returned to the game and Ace was the only one who replied.

"Sabo welcome back. You are wet." Laughing at his pouting face, I nodded and went to my room to change.

* * *

NORMAL POV

When Garp returned that day he found four children and an adult in the kitchen fighting over food. He sighed at their antics and wished that Shanks was a little more responsible. Garp delivered a hit to all their heads (except Ace) and laughed at their pouting faces.


	8. the rich man and the play

**I own nothing**

**Naru (Guest): I am soooo happy that you enjoy this fanfic, I thought that no one actually will continue to read it, and I thank you soooo much dear for your support **

** .log: thank you dear and yup something really bad happened to him, and he went through hell, and I am so sorry about the missing romance, I kind of forgot that when I was writing in the middle since I focused on the healing process, and actually about SaboXlaw, I came to like that pair from another fanfic, and I love Law with Kidd the best, then with Luffy then with Zoro or Ace , and I put the romance of Law and Sabo in a different fanfic, it is called Broken Mirrors Side Story, so if you don't like the pair you won't have to read them, but if you want to read them then check the other story, also I wrote another story for those two if you are interested, it is called a helping hand**

**A/N: next chapter is the awaited part of Ace background story! Tadadada!**

**Also I have a big announcement to add, I am going to fix the first chapters and repost them, you don't have to go back and re read it, but if add things, I will tell you which parts I added, and also my friend Anjelle is going to betta the story! She is an awesome writer and if you don't know her I advise you to read her stories they are awesome!**

**Also no romance in this chapter but in next one, there will be**

* * *

Waking up in the early morning, Ace yawned and looked at the clock. It read 'six-thirty' and he flopped back to bed. Today he was supposed to accompany Sabo to deliver something to someone who was named something-hawk; he laughed as the name sounded strange to his ear. A loud knock came through the door and he jumped, startled. Looking at the door, he shook his head and got up from his bed to open it.

"Ace! Get up! Sabo says you have thirt-"

"Twenty!" someone yelled from downstairs.

"-Twenty minutes to get ready," finished Luffy while grinning his D-shaped grin. Ace laughed and waited for Luffy to go so he could close the door, but the younger stood there smiling at him.

"Aha... umm... Luffy I w-"

"Let's take a shower together!" announced Luffy happily, then a fist came colliding with his head and Garp screamed at him.

"Idiot! How many times do I have to tell you stop annoying Ace?"

"But gr-"

"No buts!" Turning to Ace, Garp grinned.

"So, Ace, let's go and take a manly bath together!"

"You hit me because you wanted to take a bath with him too! That is not fair, I asked first!"

"Shut up! I am your grandfather!"

"That has nothing to do with it!"

"Ace, ignore them dear," said Sabo as he came from downstairs and Ace nodded to him while smiling at the scene in front of him. Closing the door, he went to his drawer and pulled out some clothes. He decided that he needed to look presentable, since they were meeting with a rich man.

* * *

Arriving at the mansion, Ace was disappointed when Sabo asked him to stay in the garden. He smiled to the blond, hiding his disappointment, and started to take a walk in the huge garden. There he saw many types of flowers he couldn't identify and felt depressed. He wanted to learn things, but he was too shy to ask. Sabo was busy with collage, Luffy was busy with school, Garp was busy with police matters and Law was busy with his patients. He guessed he could ask Marco but the older male seemed busy, too.

Arriving at a clear place, he saw a beautiful fountain in the middle and smiled. Walking to the fountain, he stood next to it and smiled at his reflection then saw another man reflected in it behind him and he turned around. The man was tall and had black hair. What were most noticeable about the man were his eyes; they were golden and looked like a hawk's.

"Hello, young man. May I ask who you are?" asked the man with a voice filled with authority.

"A-Ace, Sir, and I came with Sabo, nice to meet you," said Ace, extending his hand for the stranger to shake. He didn't like the idea of touching strangers, but he didn't want to seem rude for Sabo's sake. The man looked at his extended hand and held it, but instead of shaking it he raised it to his face and kissed the back of it.

Ace pulled his hand fast, as if he was stung by fire and backed away until his legs hit the fountain and he fell backwards into it. The man stood there looking at the teen who was in his fountain then laughed. Walking to the soaking teen, he extended his hand and smiled when the boy looked suspiciously at him.

"Don't worry, boy, I don't bite" joked the man and teen nodded, but before he took his hand a voice came, making him turn around.

"Ace!"

"Sabo!" the teen said as the blond came into his view. Sabo looked out of breath and worried. Ace felt ashamed that he caused problems for the older teen but Sabo smiled at him.

"Finally I found you. I was scared that something happened to you. What are you doing in the fountain? Want me to help you?" asked the blond and Ace shook his head, not wanting to cause him any more problems.

"No it is fine; I can get out myself." Saying that Ace stood, but soon fell again. Looking at his legs in wonder, he felt them shake.

"You hurt your leg! Mihawk, what did you do to my brother?" said the blond angrily, making Ace blush at the 'brother' comment. He felt happy.

"I assure you I didn't push him; I only greeted him and he got scared," said the older male who was watching the situation with interest.

"I am sure your greeting scared him," murmured Sabo under his breath, and then turning to ace he said, "Mihawk always greets people by kissing their hands, so don't worry."

Ace nodded and Sabo went into the fountain to pick him up. At the contact Ace shivered but he trusted Sabo. Sabo looked at him then asked him, "Ace did you take your medicine?"

Ace shook his head and felt his heart drop, feeling ashamed. _'Sabo is going to be disappointed in me.'_ Seeing the other smile at him instead of being angry or disappointed, Ace was shocked again.

"I am glad you made it this far without the medication, Ace. I am really proud." Tears gathered at the freckled teen's eyes and he lowered his face to hide them.

"Mihawk, can we borrow some clothes and a towel?" asked Sabo and the man nodded. He was interested in the black-haired boy.

* * *

Returning home, Ace was greeted by the loud sound of Luffy's voice.

"Ace! Sabo! welco-" Stopping mid-sentence, Luffy looked at the clothes Ace wore and blinked. Behind him came Kidd who stood and gaped at the scene.

"Hey, Ace, ho-holly **! What happened?" asked Shanks who was coming from the kitchen. He looked at the freckled teen who was blushing from all the attention he was getting.

"There was an accident so we had to borrow some clothes from Hawkeye," explained Sabo and Shanks began to laugh. Ace lowered his head, feeling embarrassed.

"You look cute!" blurted Luffy which made the older red-haired, Shanks, quiet down. Sabo glared at the Shanks while Kid kicked his father's legs.

"Sorry," apologized Shanks.

"Luffy is right," agreed an unfamiliar voice and Ace turned to see a blond coming out of the kitchen. He had a curly brow and was smoking a cigarette.

"Luffy, what did I tell you about bringing your friends?" scolded Sabo.

"But Sabo~ Sanji said he will cook for us!"

"No buts!"

"And Ace already met with Kidd and Shanks."

"That was an accident."

"And Sanji is Kidd's boyfriend."

"He isn't my boyfriend!"

"I am not his boyfriend!" said the two people who were mentioned and Sabo smirked at their scarlet faces while Shanks began to laugh again. Ace smiled then began to laugh, too.

* * *

Sitting at the table with the group, Ace smiled as he heard about the play Sanji and Kidd had to play for the school. They shared a kiss in the play and from then they were rumored to be boyfriends. Sanji denied the rumor with passion while Kidd ignored it.

"So who are Romeo and Juliet?" asked Ace and Sabo nearly choked on his food.

"You don't know who Romeo and Juliet are!?" exclaimed Sanji and Ace nodded.

"Even Luffy knows who they are," interjected Shanks while Luffy pouted.

"I don't, sorry," said Ace.

"You don't have to apologize. It is just a stupid story about two people falling in love and then committing a lover's suicide," surmised Kidd and Sanji began to fight with him about his insult to the 'greatest love story of all time', as Sanji put it.

_'Suicide, like my mommy and daddy,'_ thought Ace.

"ACE!" turning to Luffy, he saw the other look worriedly at him.

"Are you ok? You looked really sad." Ace nodded his head and Sabo turned to look at him calculatingly. He had many questions he wanted to ask Ace but the teen was too fragile to be asked now.

"Okay then, we are going to make the play, to show Ace the story," announced Shanks. Everyone at the table turned to look at him.

"You don't have to," protested Ace.

Shanks grinned. "It's my apology for laughing at you earlier." Ace blushed and Shanks's grin widened.

_'Oh, I can see what attracts Luffy to Ace.'_

"Okay let's do it!" said Luffy and everyone agreed, Ace felt really happy about it.

* * *

Watching the play Ace felt really happy. At the end, when both Sanji and Kidd died, Ace felt tears form in his eyes. He remembered his parents and then started to sob. The others stopped the play and Luffy rushed to hug him. He looked at Sabo questionably and the older frowned.

"Ace, don't cry; it is just a play," said Kid, trying to comfort him.

"Yeah we are not really dead," added Sanji.

"I don't think that is it," said Sabo and the group looked at him. "Luffy take Ace upstairs and I will call Law and Whitney; I think Ace is having a mental breakdown"


End file.
